hp and the revised adition of the first four
by brady2003us
Summary: im re-doing the first four into what I think it should be, it will be very interesting, new chapter up 3 please r/r. PLEAZE good story
1. james lily and voldemort aaaaahhhhhhh

The house in the village og Godricks Hollow was quietly setting down for the day, unfortunately there were other plans instore for them that night. A red haired women was putting down a baby to rest for the night, in the downstairs bedroom. Lilly and James Potter had graduated from Hogwarts School, three years ago. Lilly was singing the baby to sleep when a man yelled. This man was her husband James Potter, tall, lankly, with messy black hair, he yelled at Lilly.  
  
"Lilly, take Harry and run," he said in a scared voice, "You-Know-Who, has found us."  
  
"James, no, I'll help you," she said.  
  
"Lilly, take Harry and run, he is the only chance, your only chance to live a happy life, save him Lilly, go now."  
  
Lilly ran up stairs and heard her husbands voice screaming, then a large thump of a body hit the ground. James Potter was dead, and soon she would be. She ran upstairs and slammed the door shut, and said a locking spell. She held on to harry and quickly found a hiding place for their daughter, and was hiding harry when, a voice yell "reducto", and the door blasted of the hinges. There right in front of her was a man, dressed in a black cloak, he pulled down his hood revealing a snake like face, with red slits, and scally skin, when the man pulled out his wand and started to speak.  
  
"Lilly Evans Potter," it said in a hoarsy whisper, "move aside I have no desire to kill you, it is your son that I want".  
  
"No Voldemort, I will not, kill me instead, he is only a baby, he is of no use to you."  
  
"Move aside you silly girl, fine then 'AVADA KEDAVRA'."  
  
And Lilly dropped down dead, dead and cold. Then he turned his wand on Harry-  
  
"Harry Potter, my dear boy, you have no idea the potential you have, you have no idea of your ancestrial backround. To bad you won't live longer to find out what it is, good bye. 'Avada Kedavra'."  
  
But instead of killing the boy it turned around and went straight for him. It struck him and he fell to the ground dead. Dead wait not dead but, a black smoke arrived and he left the building in search of a death eater, but none was found and was left alone searching until he went into hiding.  
  
Harry lay on the ground crying, a scar on his face, October 31, 1987, not only was this his parents deathday, but it is also the date at which Harry James Potter defeated the dark lord, and was known as the boy-who-lived.  
  
Harry was found on the ground only a few minutes later by Hagrid, and was taken to Privet Drive, to live with the Dursleys for ten years until one fateful day, that a later came addressed to him. 


	2. the knight bus

Harry woke up to his aunt banging on the door telling him to get up, and cook breakfast, because she wants everything perfect for "Duddy's special day". Harry got up, looking very annoyed at it being Dudley's birthday, and put on his broken glasses and some of Dudley's hand me downs, that were way to large for him. Once Harry entered the kitchen he had to quickly flip the bacon and eggs over as to not to burn them, so he wouldn't get smacked again. Once Dudley had finished there wasn't a crumb left on the table, or in the house for that matter.  
  
Once Dudley had his full, Uncle Vernon made a note to buy more groceries. Five minutes later they went to the petting zoo for "Duddy's special day" as Aunt Petunia kept saying over and over again. Once in the reptile section of the zoo, Dudley rapped on the glass of a sleeping boa constrictor trying to get a snakes attention as to entertain him, but to no avail the snake slept on much to the annoyance of the Dursley's. Once they were gone, Harry looked at the snake, and apologized for his over large cousin. Surprisingly the snake talked backed to him.  
  
Harry sat there talking to the snake, until he fell on the ground and in his place was his great lump of a cousin Dudley Dursley. Suddenly out of nowhere the glass disappeared and the snake came out, snapped playfully at Dudley's heels, and went outside, also snapping at peoples heels, and making angry hissing noises. For this little act Harry got grounded for about three months, as Uncle Vernon said "It your fault."  
  
3 months after the incident, the school holidays were there. It was at breakfast that he was told to get the mail for making fun of Dudley's new Smelting uniform. So he did, and he found a letter on the ground addressed for him. He took the letter and hid it under his mattress, under the cupboard under the stairs. He took the rest of the letters into Uncle Vernon. Then sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast Harry went into his cupboard, and opened the letter it read  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Deputy Headmistress 


	3. the leaky cauldron

The day went by fast for Harry, his mind kept thinking about his magic, was he magical? Was he really a wizard? But how could he be, being picked on all the time by Dudley and his gang. Then being a wizard would be able to explain a lot of things that happened to him. One time he turned his teachers hair blue, and another time when Dudley's gang was chasing him, he found himself on the roof. These were the things that the Dursley's hated about him, because he always did weird things. The day went by unusually fast. When he got back into his cupboard to go to bed, he looked at the letter again; there were two parchments in there.  
  
One read-  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
To get to buy your school supplies, you will need to go to London Square, in London there will be a small pub, called the leaky cauldron. ONLY WIZARDS CAN SEE IT, but you must be there tomorrow at 10:30 am. The Knight Bus will pick you up at the corner of your street, along with other young witches and wizards.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
'Tomorrow' thought Harry. He would have to get up quite early, to catch the bus. Then Harry decided that he would read the other parchment tomorrow. And he went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Harry put on his clothes and went down the block, after telling his Aunt and Uncle that he was going to the library. Just when the clock struck 10:30, a violet purple bus stood in front of him. Harry looked behind him, and saw one of Dudley's friends coming towards him, it was Piers Polkiss.  
  
"Potter," he screamed, "hold the bus, hold the bus."  
  
Harry walked in, and just as Piers came on, the door closed, a witch came over to them and asked their names.  
  
"Piers Polkiss."  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
The witch looked at Harry, and started sturrering.  
  
"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter," she said.  
  
She fell down to her knees and kissed his shoes. Finally she got up, and went to the drivers seat, and took off. The ride was a noisey and bumpy one. Harry sat down next to a bushy haired girl.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I already went to Diagon Alley, but I ran out of books to read. I can already do some magic, want to see."  
  
She said this all very fast.  
  
"Um..sure," said Harry.  
  
"Okay." She pulled out her wand and said "Oculas Reprairo". And Harry's glassed which were half broken, got fixed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," he said.  
  
"Harry Potter, I've read all about you, you're in a lot of books."  
  
Suddenly, the bus came to a hault, and there was the leaky cauldron. They went inside, and out into the back, where a wizard had his wand out, and the wall leading to Diagon Alley opened. Shops were everywhere, Harry put his hand in his pocket, and a gold key came out. He heard the girl say to go to Gringotts Bank first. So Harry found it, Gringotts was a big white building, he went inside. He quickly found, a strange looking thing, probably a goblin.  
  
"I need to take some money out please."  
  
"Your key."  
  
"Here," said Harry handing the goblin the golden key.  
  
"GRIPHOOK," he yelled. "Take Mr. Potter down here to his vault."  
  
Harry followed the goblin, and soon he was at his vault, and then left. Diagon Alley was a wonderful place. He knew that he bought more books than were needed, and soon found himself inside a wand shop. The store keeper was already helping somebody. Piers Polkiss. As he left he gave Harry a look. But he did not leave. Harry walked forward.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter I wondered when I would be seeing you."  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shot out of Harry and went towards, a bunch of large sticks, it struck one, and the next thing it appeared in Harry's hand. Then a wand burst out of it's cover and floated over to Harry.  
  
"Curious, very curious." But seeing the expression, on Harry's face he explained. "You see, Mr. Potter, the wand you are holding has a brother, and he gave you that scar. And the staff was none other than Godrick Gryffindor's and Merlins. Well, that well ten gold galleons."  
  
He and Piers then left. Harry touched his wand to his staff, and the staff shrank then went into his wand. Harry left Piers and went into Madam Maulkins. While in Madam Maulkins he decided that he would not go back to the Dursley's but stay, at the leaky cauldron. He went into the very back, and asked Madam Maulkin for som eschool robes. Then he went and picked out a pair of red robes and midnight blue robes. Then went back on the stool.  
  
"Hogwarts,' said the boy.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Know what house you'll be in yet."  
  
"No, but my whole family has been in Slytherin. I expect the same. How about you?"  
  
"Well, Gryffindor sounds good, but I bet that they have to live up to a lot. I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."  
  
"So whats your surname?" he asked.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter. But everybody thinks I'm special why is that."  
  
"Because when you were one you defeated the Dark Lord. But my father hates you, he always saying that the dark lord will rise again, and you will be killed. But I am not like him, I hate muggles, and mud-bloods. But what can I do."  
  
Harry who already knew what the term mud-blood meant, smiled.  
  
"I've lived with muggles my whole life, and most of them are horrible, at least the ones that I lived with."  
  
"That's you done my dear."  
  
And Harry left. He went into the leaky cauldron, and asked for a room, until September 1. The next few weeks went by pretty fast he mastered his wand, and was working with his staff. Until the 1st came. He packed up and flooed over to platform 9 ¾, where he walked through the wall, and found a compartment to put his stuff in. He was there for a few minutes when somebody came in. 


	4. the train and getting sorted

"Hi my, names Ron, Ron Weasley is it okay if I sit here, everywhere else is  
  
full?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "By the way, my names Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Wow," he said, "so you really have the scar?"  
  
Harry lifted up his bangs and showed him his scar. Harry answered all Ron's questions, and told him about his life at Privet Dr.  
  
"Those dirty muggles," exclaimed Ron for the third time, since Harry had started.  
  
Soon the compartment door opened and a lady had a trolley full of food.  
  
"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked  
  
Ron held up a sandwich and said quite plainly "No thanks." Seeing this Harry pulled out some money and bought the 'lot'. Soon after Draco Malfoy came in. Harry greeted him with warm welcomes but noticed Ron scowling at him.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley trying to get a free meal off Potter here? You don't want to be hanging around riffraff like that Potter, not if you want make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there."  
  
"Nice little speech," said Ron. "But Harry doesn't want to be friends with you, you Malfoy," he spitted out.  
  
"Stop," Harry said with a force full voice. "I want both of you to be my friends, but not if you keep this up. Ron I can tell by looking at you, that you have an anger problem, (at this Draco sniggered). And you Draco, I can tell that you like to badger people, and then go smart to a teacher. If  
  
both of you young wizards cannot both be friends then you cannot be Friends with me, and you can leave."  
  
He pointed out the door to two bulk figures. They walked out the door, with Malfoy nodding at them. Then to Harry's surprise both Draco and Ron shook hands, and sat down.  
  
(By the way, I missed the part about Malfoy introducing Crabbe and Goyle, also before Harry left Olivanders wands, Olivander made it so that Harry's  
  
wand and staff, got made into one so that when Harry says ingorgio his wand becomes a staff but when he shrinks it, it becomes a wand again okay)  
  
During the train ride Hermione granger and Piers Polkiss came in. Draco almost insulted them but saw Harry's look, And allowed them to sit down. With four people in the compartment, Harry's snake snakes did not last long. Train slowing down Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Piers, got off and Where a huge man was calling for them to get into the boats. Once the three young wizards and the young witch were seated the boat started going across the Lake. Harry soon saw his first sight of Hogwarts, and loved it. When they were ashore, the big man named Hagrid took them up the stairs, and knocked on the front doors.  
  
A woman came out in green and black, and took them. She then started to Speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, once you are in the great hall you shall be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family, you will eat together, sleep together, and go to classes together. By following the rules you will earn house points, and any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me in a straight line."  
  
The Professor went into the front of the room followed by the first years, And brought out the sorting hat.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, (But it is really none of your business lol) But don't judge on what you can see I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me You can keep your bowlers black Your top hats sleek and tall For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chilvary Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are True And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wits of learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) Fore I am the thinking cap!"  
  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward pulling out a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, come up, put on the sorting hat, then go to your respective table," she explained"  
  
"Abbott, Hannah"  
  
A pink faced girl with blonde pig tails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause-  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at The Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bones, Susan" also got sorted into Hufflepuff. But "Boot, Terry" was the first "Ravenclaw". "Brocklehurst, Mandy" also became a ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a slytherin. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff, and "Granger, Hermione" also became a Hufflepuff. But "Longbottom, Neville" became a Gryffindor. "MacDougal, Morag" became a Slytherin, as did "Malfoy, Draco" became after him. "Moon, Not, and Parkinson" became Slytherins, then "Patil" and "Patil" went to Gryffindor then Ravenclaw. Then "Polkiss, Piers" went to Ravenclaw. And finally "Potter, Harry".  
  
As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the great hall.  
  
"Potter, did she say."  
  
"The Harry Potter."  
  
The last thing he saw before the sorting hat dropped onto his head, covering Eyes, was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at the "boy- who -lived". Next second second was a voice inside his head.  
  
"Difficult, very difficult, not a bad mind, ohh there already knows spells,  
  
and a thirst, a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you, ohh, what's this a DESCENDENT, wait no, a couple of them, any way, Slytherin, no, huffle- puff, no, gryffindor or ravenclaw, either would do, but for the heck of it-  
  
RAVENCLAW"  
  
Harry got of his chair and sat next to Terry Boot and Piers Polkiss. After That "Thomas, Dean" got into Gryffindor, and "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw. Then "Weasley, Ron" became a Gryffindor, and finally "Blaise, Zabini" (I know I know), became a slytherin. After everybody was sorted Dumbledore got up to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, returning students, and first year. This should be a remarkable year. But the forbidden forest is exactly that, nobody outside the common room, pre-fects will tell you the time depending on the year. And also the third floor corridor is closed, to all who does not wish to suffer A most painful death, now eat"  
  
The feast was grand. He caught all his friends eye, and nodded, then they went to bed. 


End file.
